


Returning to Hell

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: While Kokichi and Kurochi along with their family start some cleaning in order to move into their new home, the twins discover some things just haven't changed.





	1. Burn the Past

Stepping foot into that old house sent chills up his spine.

Even with  _ that man _ dead and gone, even with the ominous circumstances behind his sudden demise, Kurochi could hardly believe it, and it had uncertainty coiling in his stomach. Where there was immense fear and anxiety there was now riches and a permanent home now in his possession, and the fact he inherited it all didn’t quell any of the bubbling he felt in his throat. 

Kokichi had decided that they should sell the house, and with the money, buy a slightly smaller estate with enough rooms for their whole family and then some. Kokichi, Ranji, Glenn and some movers were put in charge of moving furniture from the old house to the other. Kurochi, Jaden, and the rest of D.I.C.E. were in charge of cleaning, getting everything out of the house to keep, sell, or throw away.

As he made his way further inside, Kurochi’s nose wrinkled with disgust. He could still smell hints of the Serge Lutens’ Borneo cologne his father used to wear all over the house.

Not that the cologne itself smelled horrible. In fact, had it not been for the extreme negative association, he might have found the smell pleasant.

It was such a shame the scent was ruined completely by his father.

Kurochi already wanted to run away and run outside, but he only swallowed the urge down and stepped forward. 

“Hey, Kurochi…” Alana spoke in french, her voice cool and quiet, as she twirled a lock of her long brown hair around her index finger. “… You know, you don’t look so good.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurochi replied in her native language without a second thought. “Just… tell the others to clear out the master bedroom. Me and Jaden will go through the house and see what we can keep and what we should get rid of.”

Alana tilted her head. “So, you don’t want anything from the master bedroom?”

Kurochi took a deep breath in through his nose. The smell was already clouding his mind. “No. Nothing in there is–it’s all bad. Just get rid of everything.”

A soft, concerned frown made its way upon her face before she nodded, turning towards the other and saying in English; “Puzzles says master bedroom is bad. All of it goes.”

They all nodded, and made their way to the master bedroom, though not without casting quick, worried glances over at Kurochi.

He couldn’t stand it, the way he was acting and the way he made everyone worry over nothing. Even when he looked up at Jaden, he could see the concern plastered on his face.

“… I’m fine,” he muttered, stepping past him and heading into the kitchen. “Come on. We’ve got to go through everything and figure out what we’re keeping and what we’re not keeping.”

Jaden gave a short, curt nod and followed him Kurochi into the kitchen, where they started to quietly rummage through the cabinets and judging the cooking utensils, silverware, plates and other assorted cookware. Most of it had gone unused and was covered in dust.

There were some Victorian-styled plates, decorated with delicate patterns and intricate designs. They reminded him of his mother, and he remembered that she loved them. His smile lessened when he started to remember how she would ask the twins not to let their father know she was using them during their lunch time while he was at work, and how it was their little secret.

At the time, he didn’t understand why she would ask them, but she always had such a frightened smile when he tried to ask her why. She told him it was simply because their father didn’t like the plates much.

“We’re keeping these,” Kurochi called out to Jaden, who was on the other side of the kitchen. “These plates, and all the stuff with pretty patterns on them. They were my mom’s.”

Jaden glanced over to Kurochi, blinking and nodding once before he grabbed a plate from a different cabinet. It was far more modern and simple, with a singular black stripe on the rim. He showed the plate to Kurochi.

“Huh…?” It took Kurochi a moment to realize what Jaden was trying to say. “Oh, no, not those. Those were… his.” 

Jaden nodded again, and started stacking the plates according to their style, seemingly to separate which were being kept and which were being sold or given away. Soon, they went to retrieve boxes and sharpies to pack and label the boxes.

“Hey, I’m going to check the storage room for more of mom’s stuff,” Kurochi announced. “Our father immediately put all of her stuff in there when she died. It’s just down the hall.”

Jaden turned to Kurochi, frowning slightly, before he signed;  _ Okay. Call me if you need me. I’ll just finish packing and labeling the kitchen stuff. _

Kurochi smiled at him before he left the kitchen and made his way down the hall. Before he got to the storage room, however, his eyes fell onto a lounge chair tucked away in the corner of the living room that was just beyond the hallway.

Kurochi felt a strangled breath escape through his throat, and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest as his eyes fixated on the chair. It looked so harmless, sitting there in the corner with a lamp next to it and a book case nearby. One might even call it a cozy little set up with how the chair was right next to a window.

Yet looks were deceiving. Kurochi knew that chair. He knew it all too well. It was a demon’s chair. A chair that he spent many nights of Hell on, with the ghost of his father’s disgusting, sultry voice ringing in his ears.

He couldn’t breathe. Kurochi could taste bile in the back of his throat. He took a step back down the hall, his whole body shaking, and he suddenly found his own arms tightly wrapping around him.

Kurochi could hear his voice, right in his ear. He could smell that disgusting cologne like it was right in front of him. It was suffocating him. In the back of his mind, he registered the sharp pain he felt from how hard his fingers had started digging into the skin of his arms, but the thought was washed out quickly by  _ his _ scent and  _ his _ voice and  _ his  _ chair.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t  _ breathe. _

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he yelped, violently tugging himself away from the offending hand and falling over. Immediately, he curled in on himself and squeezed his eyes shut. “No…! No,  _ please  _ no…!”

He could hear frantic movements, someone falling to their knees in front of him, and felt another hand touch his arm. The touch only made him sob and flinch away, and he curled in on himself even further. “No, no…! D-don’t, please  _ don’t…  _ d-don’t…!”

As he sobbed and hiccuped, no other hand dared to touch him. In fact, it was oddly quiet, for several minutes.

The silence terrified him further, but Kurochi managed to force open his eyes. In his blurry vision, he saw Jaden kneeling just in front of him, hands uselessly held in the air as if he wanted to touch Kurochi but was afraid to. 

“J… Jaden…?” For some reason, he was surprised, even though deep down he knew he shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t be at all surprised to see Jaden frantic and worried, hovering over him with tears of his own streaming down his panicked face. Kurochi could see Jaden signing, but Jaden was too frantic and his vision was too blurry for him to understand.

A heavy wheeze escaped from him before Kurochi forced himself to sit up, only just enough to throw himself into Jaden’s arms, still hugging himself but in desperate need of being embraced by someone who would keep him safe. Jaden didn’t disappoint, and immediately wrapped his arms around Kurochi and held him close.

With his face buried in Jaden’s chest, he started wailing and loudly sobbing into his sweater. He heard other voices, of women and men, in various languages asking what had happened or what was wrong, but he couldn’t respond. He felt Jaden move one of his hands, probably trying to answer though no one knowing sign language as well as he, his brother, or Glenn knew.

Soon the voices hushed and it was just him and Jaden. Jaden, who smelled like roses and the earth, who had no voice to whisper abuse into his ears. Just a silent warmth and a love that never, ever needed words.

Soon enough, Kokichi had came rushing in, apparently called back by someone in their family. He couldn't remember what Kokichi said, he could barely process anything other than the sound of his voice. Without taking his face out of Jaden’s chest, Kurochi weakly pointed towards the chair, shaking and sobbing.

“Huh? What? What are you pointing at?” Kurochi could finally make out some of Kokichi’s words. “Rochi, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Weakly,  _ pathetically, _ Kurochi responded; “Ch-chair…”

“Chair? The lounge chair?” Of course his brother would be confused. Even if he knew what their father had done to him now, he had no idea what that chair really meant.

Though, he figured it didn’t take his brother long at all to realize what was wrong, for the next thing he heard him growl was; “Bring that damn thing outside and set it on fire.  _ Now.” _

Maybe Glenn was happy to oblige, or maybe he wasn’t. Either way, he heard the sound of people moving, lifting, and leaving through the back sliding door in the living room. All the while, Jaden kept his arms tight around him, rubbing his back to help soothe him.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Time swirled and mixed together, making it feel both like an eternity and like no time at all. Eventually his sobs went quiet, but he refused to move his face from Jaden’s chest.

Eventually, he heard foot steps again, and his brother’s low voice. “It’s gone. The chair, it’s gone now.”

Only then did Kurochi lift his head, whimpering and shaking and eyes burning with irritation. Briefly, he saw pure rage in his brother’s eyes, but it soon quelled into hurt and worry.

“Dad’s gonna take you two back to the new house. I’ll take care of the rest of this mess here, okay?”

Kurochi weakly nodded, and Jaden followed suit. Gently, Jaden encouraged Kurochi to stand up, but Kurochi felt like his legs were too shaky for him to stand on his own without falling over.

“Jaden, you better take care of him while I’m here, you got it?” Kokichi sounded stern, almost threatening, but he knew it was just the hurt and anguishing worry leaking through, and he got the feeling that the kind of face is brother was making would tell Jaden that as well.

Either way, Jaden's expression hardened as he nodded, and Kurochi didn’t think for a second that he wouldn’t keep his promise.


	2. Destroy Perfection

Kokichi silently waved the to the car and its passengers as it pulled out of the driveway, and even continued to wave until it was very well out of his sight and down the road. His brother, Ranji and Jaden were going to their new house while he, the rest of D.I.C.E., and some movers dealt with everything left behind.

Yet Kokichi stood there, silent and staring off into the distance, hesitant and unwilling to go back inside the place he used to call hell on earth.

Kokichi drew in a deep breath, and steeled himself. He couldn’t just sit outside and twiddle his thumbs, however. Not when there was work to be done.

So Kokichi spun around with a flourish, and walked right back inside the house.

His face immediately scrunched up from the smell. An awful, artificial cologne he associated with the demon who owned this land. Something no doubt was extremely expensive, but it smelled horrible.

Or, maybe it was just the negative associations that was twisting his stomach into knots.

“Kokichi,” Glenn called out in English, catching his attention. “Oscar and Alana said that the master bedroom’s all cleared out. Looks like Kurochi and Jaden took care of the kitchen. There’s this storage room full of random junk and occult stuff, and there’s, uh.” Glenn cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Looks like two bedrooms for kids.”

“Hmm…” Kokichi eyed down the hallway, at the storage room, and nodded. “The stuff in my and Rochi’s old rooms, most of it can probably go. The toys… Well, bag them, and me and Rochi can decide what to do with them later. The occult stuff’s probably my mother’s.”

“Huh? Really?” Glenn blinked. “I thought your mom was the good one?”

“She was,” Kokichi clarified. “She just liked demons, ghosts, and witch stuff. My father absolutely hated it.” Kokichi scoffed. “I bet he couldn’t  _ wait _ to shove everything of hers in the storage room. I want anything related to ghosts, witches, demons, the occult, whatever bagged or boxed and brought to the new house.”

“Uh… Sure.”

Glenn then made his way back to the others, shouting one thing or another as they did as Kokichi told. Most of them moved to the storage room, seeing as there was far more to deal with.

“I’m gonna start on the bedrooms and getting all the toys,” Kokichi announced, not really caring if anyone heard him as he made his way into what used to be his room first.

While he was surprised, he felt like he should have expected it to look almost exactly as how he left it.

As he looked around, walls a medium, pale purple with only the wall where his bed was pressed up against being white. His old bed was rather large, a queen size he’d guess. An especially large bed for such a small child.

Cautiously, he made his way over to the bed. It was made up to pristine perfection, not even a hair out of place. The thought made Kokichi scowl.

So, to ruin his father’s vision, he roughly threw himself onto the bed, wrecking its perfection. Immediately, he grabbed a pillow, and threw it across the room.

Lost in a giddy frenzy, Kokichi started laughing as he grabbed various objects from the bed and threw them onto the floor. He even eventually grabbed the old quilt he knew oh so well and crumpled it up into a large ball before he kicked it to the adjacent wall.

Kokichi took great joy and pleasure in utterly destroying the room, and he had so much energy to do so. Stuffed animals, games, pillow fluff, blankets and sheets decorated the floor in a horrid array of chaos.

And Kokichi couldn’t stop laughing.

Throwing himself onto the bed again, Kokichi continued to laugh. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed harder still. He couldn’t remember the last time he laid in that bed and laughed so hard.

Tears started forming in his eyes. He cried bitter tears, and laughed hollow, manic laughter.

The bed he remembered spending so many painful nights in, the bed he remembered comforting his elder twin brother after every assault he endured and kept under lock and key, the bed that he felt was the only safe space he had in that hellhole of a house.

It was so bitter to find himself enjoying its destruction.

“Uh… Kokichi?”

Glenn’s voice caught his attention, and he lifted his head up to look at him. He wore such a concerned, even frightened expression. “You doing okay, kid?”

“Yup!” Kokichi chirped, quickly wiping his eyes as subtly as he could before sitting up. “Never felt better!”

Glenn glanced around the room. “You’ve made a huge mess.”

“Sure did!” Kokichi grinned. “Looks way better this way. Don’t you think?”

“Uh… Sure.” Glenn didn’t seem all that convinced, and he averted his gaze. “So, I called Ranji. You’re going back to the other house.”

“Huh?” Kokichi tilted his head. “Why?”

“… Well, I figured, Kurochi’s got Jaden, sure, but…” Glenn cleared his throat. “I think he’ll need you too, you know?”

“Oh?”

Glenn nodded, a curt, and short little thing. “Yeah. So Ranji’s gonna be here in fifteen minutes for you.”

“Hmm… Okay.” Kokichi hopped out of the bed, looking over the disaster he had caused. “… Hey, Glenn?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I want to keep the bed and bedding,” Kokichi muttered with a soft hum. “Yeah. I wanna keep it.”

Glenn raised a brow, seemingly confused, but he only shrugged. “Sure. You’re the boss.”

“… Yeah. I don’t know what I want to do with it,” Kokichi admitted. He smiled fondly as he stroked the mattress with his fingers. “But it’d be such a shame throwing away such a nice bed.”


End file.
